Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
| image = | name = Chōjirō Sasakibe''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | kanji = 雀部 長次郎 | romanji = Sasakibe Chōjirō | race = Shinigami | birthday = November 4''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 192 | gender = Male | height = 179 cm (5'10½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 66 kg (146 lbs.) | eyes = | hair = Silver-Grey | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 1st Division | team = 1st Division | partner = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | base of operations = 1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Active | shikai = Gonryōmaru | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut = Episode 30 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga and Anime | japanese voice = Taro Yamaguchi | english voice = Michael McConnohie | spanish voice = }} "Man of little words, always standing by the Overall Captain's side in waiting is Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō. While they are a famous combination that is easily distinguishable, the only difference between them that cannot be reconciled seems to be their food preference..." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 1st Division, under the command of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Appearance Chōjirō has pupil-less eyes, silver grey hair, a small black handlebar mustache with tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. Personality It is revealed that English society, which he saw during missions in the real world, has had a big impact on him. As such he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is to such degree that he only likes Western cuisine and dislikes Japanese cuisine, this is a noticeable difference between him and his captain, (Though, surprisingly, he represents the Tea Ceremony Club on occasion,Bleach Official Bootleg which more reflects following his captain's command than his own Western style.) His jinbaori, which he made himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time by endeavoring to adopt more aspects of Western culture. Plot Soul Society arc Initially seen attending the lieutenant meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki's group are launched into the Seireitei by Kūkaku Shiba,Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 1 Chōjirō accompanies Captain Yamamoto everywhere he goes, including Rukia's execution on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 1 He is directly ordered by Yamamoto to stop Renji Abarai, (along with Isane Kotetsu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda), after he runs off with Rukia Kuchiki. However, shortly after the three of them give chase, Ichigo Kurosaki gets in their way. Chōjirō, like his fellow lieutenants, releases his Zanpakutō, but is defeated bare-handed by the Ryoka -- not held back like Isane or crushed with his weapon like Ōmaeda, but rather getting punched in the jaw. Out of the three, he was the only one fast enough to react and attack, though Ichigo easily dodged.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 12-18 Arrancar arc Chōjirō is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly due to the appearance of the Grand Fisher Arrancar in Karakura Town, then again assisting his captain in restraining Momo Hinamori after she goes off course on saving Sōsuke Aizen in a conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 11 Hueco Mundo arc Initially seen during the arrival of the Shinigami, he subsequently disappeared once the battles started.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 2-3 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Shortly after Shūsuke Amagai is appointed captain of the third division, he is seen talking with Yamamoto about the need to fill the vacant captain positions.Bleach anime; Episode 168 He is seen briefly when trying to stop Renji Abarai from going into the captain-commander's room, however Renji just walks past him.Bleach anime; Episode 185 Fake Karakura Town arc When the Vizards arrived, Shinji explains that they found Chōjirō outside of the barrier around the Fake Karakura Town and that it was him who had let them through. Chōjirō apologizes to Yamamoto for allowing the Vizards to enter, saying that he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but is forgiven before he could finish.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Chōjirō is seen being sent to check the nature of the disturbances outside of the Captain-Commander's office. What happens next is unknown. However, he is later seen arriving on the Sōkyoku Hill where he falls unconscious in front of all the gathered officers. Captain Unohana diagnoses him with a cardiac arrest and orders immediate treatment measures. He is later shown recovering with the other wounded.Bleach anime; Episodes 230-231 Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Chōjirō is shown to be experienced enough in Kidō to open and close large powerful barriers, like the one around the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Flash Steps: Chōjirō is proficient enough in flash steps, appearing behind Shinji Hirako as he talks about the barrier that the Gotei 13 placed in the Fake Karakura.Bleach anime; Episode 230''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 365, page 10 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chōjirō boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Gonryōmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Gonryōmaru (spirit). : an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a rapier.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved References Navigation de:Chōjirō Sasakibe es:Chōjirō Sasakibe Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male